Oblivion
by Journey04
Summary: Shego doesn't want to "talk" and Kim just won't take no for an answer...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, I just really appreciate Shego's attitude.**

**This is just a one-shot bit of nothing special, sarcasm is my drug and I felt like sharing.**

**I would rate this T, don't take my head if your inner prude thinks it rates higher. GirlxGirl so be warned if this hotness offends. It's a beautiful thing.**

**Shego's POV**

_2 months after the "Lowardian Incident" _

Yeah, I took the deal. I may be an adrenaline junkie that lived for the thrill of the steal, but I'm not stupid. I knew I was the best, figured I might as well go out on top. I had gotten tired of looking over my shoulder; Global Justice gave me an out, and I took it. No villain that has been in the business long would condemn me for my choice, GJ helped me save face; I wasn't a quitter because the going had gotten too tough, I was smart and knew a sweet deal in a full pardon when I saw it.

Then why am I so freakin miserable? I'm bored outta my damn mind for starters. I didn't have to go out and get a 9 to 5 after my life of crime ended; I had been loaded from the start so I had no job to occupy my time. The past couple of months I had spent lounging on beaches all over the world, soaking up the sun that never showed on my pale ass green body, sipping drinks without a care in the world, and wondering how people retired without losing their damn minds.

Two months later and I'm back in piss-ant Middleton, cruising around in a muscle car that turns heads wherever I go: sleek, powerful, and hot as hell. Just like its owner. The rumble of the engine, the power waiting to be unleashed with a push of a pedal, actually gives me a little smile. I've been staying on the right side of the law, but the devil on my shoulder assures me a little speeding wouldn't cause any real harm. My mind's trying to decide on the perfect spot, where I can go all out like I'm on the salt drags; I think I know just the place.

And then it happens. I'm driving through town at a law abiding pace, past that artery cloggin Bueno Nacho, where everything on the menu consists of the same five ingredients; they just change the shape so the fools that eat that crap think they have a wide selection. You can tell its summer; school's out and the high school kids are swarming the parking lot. And what do I have the misfortune of seeing? A familiar redhead that haunts me catches my perceptive thieving eyes, leaning in to place a quick kiss on… the buffoon!

I think I'm going to be sick, I heard they had hooked up…but, I guess it's one of those things so disgusting your mind tells you it's not possible. I guess anything is possible for a Possible…damn, if she was crushing on that little pink bastard mole rat it would have been better, at least he was useful.

I thought my Kimmie was smarter than that! I mean look at him, the prick's ears were so big he didn't have a head on his shoulders…he was a fucking wing nut with legs! _My Kimmie? _Dammit. Screw it, I'm outta here. From the time her lips left his *retch*, those olive eyes were on me, well my car anyway. Tinted windows prevented her from actually seeing me but hell, my ego is written all over this ride, my colors, my characteristics: she _knew_. Her eyes were burning me, I hit the gas before she consumed me, looking in my rear view I can see her stare narrow, trying to figure out my actions and hold me with her sight. Not happening. I fly out of Middleton like a bat out of hell: I need to return to the shadows where I'm comfortable.

I decide to head to the back alleys of Go City, where I'm among my own kind. Half an hour on the road and my cell rings; what the hell now? My first day in the "familiar" areas of my life is already going to shit. _Don't recognize the number…._ I decide to answer it so I can tear into whatever poor soul's misfortune it was to call me when I'm in a bad mood. Verbal assault wouldn't put me back in jail especially when I wasn't the one calling.

"Who is this and what the hell do you want?"

_Can't you stop being a bitch long enough to answer with hello._

The voice is familiar, but I'm imagining things…those words never left _her_ mouth.

"Apparently you don't know me or you would know the answer…bitch is my first language."

_I do know you, and bullshit is your first language._

It can't be…how could she get my number? Nerdlinger…

"So are you a traffic cop now? Send me the damn ticket…

_I don't care about how fast you were going…I want to know why?_

"Why? Because I felt like it! Evil remember?"

_Bullshit! You pull stunts like that when you're mad! It's no coincidence that it's the first time I've seen you in two months…_

Damn. She knows me no matter how much I hate it, but I'm not throwing in the towel yet. Next step: taunt.

"Did you miss me pumpkin…didn't know you cared, I'm touched."

Silence…I thought I had dropped the call when I heard the faint command.

_Tell me why._

Now I'm irritated…no… I'm pissed.

"Tell you why? Why don't you tell me why!"

"_?""What are you asking?"_

"Why him!" I roar and throw me cell, effectively ending the conversation

Who the hell does she think she is? _KIM POSSIBLE, _I mimic in the most annoying voice my brain can fathom. I didn't do a damn thing to her and she's going to question me? I need to drown this anger before it eats away at me and I know just how to do it.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

I _was_ looking for a back alley bar; even though I wanted comfort, I decided I wanted some class that only the high-end places can offer. Top quality alcohol, the social elite and consequently often repressed company, you want quality you gotta after it. I have no problem fitting in even though my zone was among the less desirables who didn't ask any questions. With my looks, I'd fit in anywhere, sex on legs, and I know it.

I park myself at the bar, I want the drinks to keep flowing without waiting for a chick in a tight barely there uniform to bring me a one; I get they have to work the room, but my needs surpass understanding tonight.

I down one after another, I can feel eyes on me and the free drinks from "an interested party" keep showing up. I'll take their drinks, not their company, I keep shooting them down. Hours pass; even with my comet powers I've effectively lowered my wrath by consuming enough alcohol to not give a damn. Another freebie is set in front of me from the "redhead at the end of the bar". My eyes follow the bartender's gesture, the redhead isn't the one from my nightmares, I'd lay money she's a high-dollar working girl, but she'll do.

Shooting a come-over-here-smile, I reel her in, it's all so easy; 'you want to keep me company' and a grin is all it takes, some have to pay but she'd pay me just to have the chance. I half stumble out the door with her on my arm, there's a place around the corner past the theater where she can entertain me in private; no way I'd take her back to my place. We round the corner and I glance up from my detailed inspection of the cracks in the sidewalk. _Shit…this day's getting better and better. _Underneath the marquee, standing impatiently looking down the street is Kim fuckin Possible. My destination is on the other side, I can't avoid her, and with a quick snap of her head, she sees me.

Oh well, it can't be helped. My "date" notices my discomfort in seeing the girl under the lights; her eyes are studying and I can almost hear the wheels turning.

"Come on" I say while doing my best to stand tall and strut with confidence despite my inebriation.

Striding forward with a smirk on my face, Kimmie turns to face me opening her mouth to make a comment. I beat her to the punch.

"Following me Pumpkin?" I shoot off.

"Hardly" is all she comes back with. She's studying the woman on my arm intently, too intently.

My company decides to throw in her two cents. "Well gorgeous, you must have a thing for redheads," and deciding to feed the flames further, she addresses the little hero, "too bad for you she'd rather have a _woman_."

The glare from Pumkin _should_ make me step back if such an action wouldn't land me on my ass right now, but my alcohol induced armor is making me brave.

"Excuse me Princess, while you're waiting for your boyfriend," I spit out like venom," there's a redhead I want to see between my legs."

_SMACK_

My head snaps to the side and I see stars, the taste of blood in my mouth finally leads me to the brilliant conclusion…_she hit me! _Granted, she's hit me before in our years of combat, but this is out in the street with no nefarious plan to foil. And it wasn't a "typical" martial arts maneuver, it was a slap! _A bitch slap!_

Her chest rises and falls with the strength of the anger coursing through her, I'm momentarily stunned, then she's gone.

"You like'em feisty don't you," the annoyance at my elbow laughs.

"Get lost." Civilization is too complicated; I'm going where I can be alone. And with that I seek my mechanical masterpiece and slip out into the night.

Driving toward the mountains, I look for a long abandon lair from the Drakken days; it was never used, the fact that saved its life from a self destruct annihilation. Before anyone gets all uppity about the drinking and driving thing, my anger and plasma burned it away in my confrontation with Kimmie, I wouldn't endanger my car or myself…_ or other people…freaking conscience_.

Pulling my car into the empty hover pod bay, I power up the old lair; _be it ever so humble_…maybe I can have some peace now. I make my way down to the quarters that I know every Drakken lair possessed; the predictability in every design pretty much guaranteed Team Possible easy access in stopping "the evil genius". Opening the sealed door I drift into the preserved room, flop down on the bed and pray for oblivion.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

For once, my prayers must have been heard. I wake up feeling well rested, _gross_ but well rested; I smell like cigarettes and booze, with a hint of whore and anger. Rolling out of bed, I hit the shower; you gotta love the power sources they put in lairs these days, after sitting empty for years, everything's running to provide for my comfort _and_ sanity.

Now that I was refreshed from the steamy shower of goodness (Yeah, I 'm dramatic like that), I rummage for some clothes. I had taken off with just the clothes on my back which now carried the previously mentioned scents, they had to go. Finding a one piece henchman jumper, I slide it on, not bothering to zip it up or dry my hair; I'm alone, my vanity can take a backseat to comfort at this point.

I really have no concept of time so I decide to venture outside to see what I can figure out. This particular lair being built in a mountain has a large room open to the elements via a cave opening large enough for a hover pod to safely enter. A stone ledge wide enough for a cabana chair in my mind overlooks a sheer precipice. Venturing out into a deep blue night, I stand in the middle of the opening; I must have slept all day and into the next evening. I let the breeze work at drying my mane, I'm pretty content out here, and it gives me a chance to look up at the night sky. A luxury I would have never afforded myself as a cautious thief. I see the lights of a jet over head, but choose to ignore it in favor of my celestial revelry. The stars normally obscured by city lights shine brightly, like holes in the floor of heaven. And then an angel descends…_wait a minute. I think I've finally lost it. _The angel's parachute deploys and I thank the stars, my brain isn't fried. My thanks are short lived though as my hallucination is barreling straight for me!

Leaping aside as the previously classed figment of my imagination cuts the parachute and rolls into the room; I'm back on my feet in an instant. Knees bent into my favored fighting stance, my eyes never leave the interloper now loosening the helmet hiding their identity. The lights of the cavernous room reveal red hair cascading down a slim back…_Kimmie_!

Casting her headwear aside, she leaps at me in a dance my body knows oh so well; flip, kick, punch, sweep. _Why can't you just leave me the hell alone? _I growl as I've no patience left, not that I had much to begin with. Launching myself at her I pin her to the table, hands to either side of her head while using my body weight to anchor her core.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss.

"Stopping you!"

"From what! Trying to stay away from everyone! Didn't know being anti-social was a crime…"

"What? But this lair powered up, Wade caught it on his sensors…"

"I wanted some rest and a hot damn shower! Cuff me already…"

The confusion on Kimmie's face would be funny if I wasn't so damn annoyed. She bucks her hips up trying to roll us so she can be in control, our intimate position becomes evident to me as this action causes our centers to collide; I moan despite my best efforts as my eyes snap shut. When I open them, Kimmie's confusion turns to intrigue as she observes my reaction and realizes my state of near undress. Releasing her arms I try to pull away, but strong petite hands grab my wrists while vise like legs lock around my lower back.

"Let go."

"No…not until you talk to me."

Her eyes are running down the opening in my jumper, I could almost swear the olive darkened before returning to my face.

"We don't talk, we fight and then you leave…that's done. Now leave..."

"What did you mean…_why him?"_

"Figure it out, you're not stupid, or least I used to think so before I almost lost my lunch today."

"Ron…" she whispers.

_Well give the lady a prize…or better yet, a damn clue._

"What does he do for you? Do you feel like you do right now pressed against me?" I project every bit of challenge my body can emit at her.

"He's been my best friend since Pre-K…"

I don't let her finish. The beast in me starts rolling my hips down into her, slowly gauging her reaction. The legs at my waist tighten as she tilts her head back, arching into me. Another growl escapes me as I press harder picking up my pace, her eyes lock on to mine. My right wrist is released as her hand reaches into my jumper, clamping onto my breast, squeezing it. _ Oh that feels so good…_ My free hand grabs her shoulder, giving me the leverage to grind harder.

The scraping sounds of metal echo throughout the cavern, a grate crashes to the floor followed by a jumbled heap of limbs. _Figures. _ I'm not stopping though, and the vice around my waist doesn't relent.

"KP, I'm here! Let her go Shego, you're not going to torture her anymore!"

Okay, now I have to stop. I look at the fingers twisting my nipple, the legs locked on me, the grip still on my left wrist and the very aroused woman under me before looking back to the clueless wonder and then to Kimmie.

"Congratulations Princess, your boyfriend is not just a dumbass, he's their _FUCKING KING!"_

Her hand covers her face as she shakes her head. I pull my arm free and pry her legs from my waist before standing and striding toward the door to resume my self-imposed isolation.

"Shego! We're not finished talking yet!"

"Yeah, we are," I coldly reply without even offering to look back; I won't give her the satisfaction. They say pride comes before the fall, I've already fallen…_Fuck what they say. _I'm holding onto my pride like a life preserver in a sea of emotions I can't escape…_wish it was a real ocean, at least I could hope for sharks to end my suffering…_

I go back into my cell in the mountain, not bothering to turn on the light, I shed my jumpsuit and crawl into bed…_ oblivion where are you?_

I must have fallen asleep because I didn't hear the door that had to have opened. The sheet covering me is lifted and a warm body slides over mine.

"Fine…you don't have to talk to me, but no more bullshit." I hear in the darkness before lips crash against mine.

_If I'm dreaming, I'll burn the mother fucker who wakes me up…._


End file.
